


haunting hand, haunted head

by adamwinchester



Category: Coraline (2009)
Genre: Coraline Is Brave, Gen, Oneshot, but probably traumatized, kinda scary but not really, this fits the movie's vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamwinchester/pseuds/adamwinchester
Summary: Sometimes she feels like something, someone, is crawling up her leg, resting on her hip, crawling up her arm, brushing back the strands of her hair. Then it goes into her head.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	haunting hand, haunted head

**Author's Note:**

> i can't tell if i was projecting onto coraline or not...

Coraline’s head is haunted.

Okay, not really, but it sure feels like it. She can’t explain it. Sometimes she feels like something, someone, is crawling up her leg, resting on her hip, crawling up her arm, brushing back the strands of her hair. Then it goes into her head. Not through her ears, eyes, nose, or anything. It just goes into her head.

It feels like someone is living in there, sometimes. Someone she didn’t invite to stay over, but they’re really comfortable. They like jumping around in her head, causing so much ruckus that it hurts to listen to her mom.

Sometimes the someone in her head goes quiet. It ceases its jumping and slowly becomes one with the ground. Not that her head has a physical ground, of course, but there has to be a metaphorical ground for the someone to melt into. Everything feels fuzzy, and she has to skip dinner to sleep early.

Sleeping is harder than staying awake, though. When she’s awake, she just has to deal with the someone in her head. She gets distracted by all its screaming and jumping and singing and taunting, but then she goes back to talking to Wybie. At night, there is nothing to distract her.

At night, the hand crawls out of its hole and taps on the ground with its thin fingertips (fingertips? Can you call them that?). It sneaks its way into the house and jumps into bed with Coraline. Coraline can only watch as the hand inches closer, closer, closer…

The hand always stops right before her face. She usually goes cross-eyed trying to look at it. It’s only a hand, but it seems to have the body language of a living, breathing person. It always looks like it’s having the time of its life.

One, two, three seconds pass by, and the hand jumps into her head. It doesn’t go through her eyes, her nose, it didn’t even scratch her skin. It just jumps in.

Coraline thinks the hand is just one small part of the big someone that lives inside her head, but it’s hard to tell. It’s hard to tell a lot of things lately.

**Author's Note:**

> <3 i hope you like the alliteration in the title


End file.
